


faded couch

by seungmiin



Series: tinted [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cringe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Felix is stressed, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Massages, Self-Indulgent, changbin best boy, changbinnie giving Felix a massage, rated t for curses, trashy oof, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmiin/pseuds/seungmiin
Summary: "whatever. you're gonna tell me what the fuck your problem is while i give the best massage." the elder orders and the other boy nearly snorts as changbin goes to roll felix back on his front, grunts of 'move' as he does."i like that. except for the part where you expect me to talk so easily." he turns back over anyway, face embedded into the couch cushion."but you're supposed to talk to me.""look, talking. happy?" it takes him negative 3 braincells to even have the capability to deal with felix at this point."that's not what i meant, dumbass."
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: tinted [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512602
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	faded couch

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know whether this is cringe or not, but thank you giving it a chance.

_changbin's on his phone, with the tv serving as background noise when the front door slams._ he drops his phone and sends a silent thank you to God when his phone's still intact after the fall to the hardwood floor. his eyes go back to the source of his phone's near demise and only blinks as felix shrugs his coat and sneakers off, backpack disregarded somewhere when he first arrived. it's not unusual for the blonde to be as loud and disruptive and dare changbin say, messy when he arrives home but it's not felix's brand to just stomp over to where he's sitting and fall face first over the armrest. 

he stays quiet and unmoved for a few minutes and at this point, maybe changbin should ask him what's up with his mood because that's what a supportive and caring boyfriend does, but he doesn't because when a deep groan exits felix's mouth, his bones shivers, realizing just how fucking deep his voice was and how intimidating he could unintentionally be. 

he opts for petting felix's head first and waits until he gets a positive response to keep going. his fingers thread through the younger's hair, stubby nails scratching at the scalp every once and a while and if the almost unholy moan escaping between felix's lips aren't a sign that it's fucking soothing and changbin does deserve the best boy award, he literally doesn't know what is. 

he only stops his ministrations the moment felix turns over, eyes closed at first which slowly opens. changbin looks down at him but felix's eyes don't meet his. he wants to ask and maybe comfort the distraught look increasing on his face but the lack of sound, besides the television, in the room leaves some form of tension between then and he's kinda confused. surely, if it was changbin himself felix had a problem with, he wouldn't have collapsed next to him and allowed the hair scratching. 

"what's good with you, lix?" he finally brings himself to ask, already mentally tired of stressing over it. the brunette really only needed some clear answers and what better way than to just ask directly. except that doesn't work, because felix only pouts and whines in stubbornness, but changbin isn't in the mood for indulging the baby within the other as much as he wants to. "come on, loser. you have to tell me. how do you expect me to help you?" he spreads his hand across one of his cheeks, empathy setting in at the downcast eyes and pouting lips. 

"bro, did i _ask_ for your help?" and whoa. that came out probably a little harsher than changbin knew the younger meant, but it doesn't help the fact that he's done nothing and didn't deserve that kind of attitude, especially when he was trying to just take part in finding a way to take whatever edge off his partner's shoulders. 

"wow. um, ok. i'm going to pretend you aren't being an unwarranted dick." his hand reel back away from the blonde, instead of going to fold against his chest, displaying his disapproval and felix is weak and almost always gives in to that act of disappointment. 

"I'm sorry, baby." felix apologizes, but it doesn't rid the frown on his boyfriend's. "don't be upset?" he asks, eyes looking as if they're rolling to the back of his head from where he's laying. 

"whatever. you're gonna tell me what the fuck your problem is while i give the best massage." the elder orders and the other boy nearly snorts as changbin goes to roll felix back on his front, grunts of _'move'_ as he does. 

"i like that. except for the part where you expect me to talk so easily." he turns back over anyway, face embedded into the couch cushion. 

more whines and deep throated grunts past out through changbin's lips at that. "but you're supposed to talk to me." 

"look, talking. happy?" it takes him negative 3 braincells to even have the capability to deal with felix at this point. 

he runs his hand over his face in mild distress. "that's not what i meant, dumbass." he rolls over felix, and situates himself on his back, palm flat against the back of his shirt and felix feels a slight shiver run down his spine due to the warmth of changbin's hand contrasting against the cool of his own skin. 

"just...just do your magic or whatever," he mumbles, which comes out even more incoherent due to the cushion he's face planted into. he doesn't feel any movement from the male above him so he wiggles his body, only to get an actually painful slap against his side from the older. "please?" he adds and can almost hear the smug grin from his boyfriend. 

"of course." and oh how much felix wants to hit him, but he doesn't even get to humor that thought because changbin pinches him, gaining a yelp from the poor boy. 

"the fuck?" it's said as a question because he doesn't even understand what the fuck and why the fuck did that happen. 

"shut up, i'm getting started." 

"well maybe you shouldn't pinch me if you just get—oh shit, right there." and changbin almost stops completely, ready to push felix when such a sinful sound from such an innocent act, but he decides it's cute after a second and instead bends down to peck his lips on the side of his boyfriend's neck. felix breathes out through his nose and all the other boy wants is to release his tension and ease the stress within his boyfriend's 5'7 body. 

"i love you. just so you know." he mumbles against the side of felix's neck, reluctant to move as his fingers as they run along the blondes shoulder, dipping and pressing down into the places that were especially taut. " _so much._ " 

"i know." leaves in a whispered hush and a groan of displeasure follows. "stop making me feel guilty." no response comes except for the unceasing movement of his boyfriend's hands which only does more to felix's conscious and rips out another whine. 

"hey, i'm not making you do anything...just softly persuading you to talk to me. is it working?" he does something that has felix melted under his tranquilizing touch, bringing another moan of mixed annoyance and contentment. 

"yea, but just not right now. i need a shower and nap." changbin stops and nods his head—although he knows his partner can't see him—because it's fair. he can wait for tomorrow morning. he can wait after they've brushed their teeth and he's seated on the counter eating breakfast. 

changbin stands up and stretches his arms in the air as he watches felix turn around and sit up, doing himself a favor and also drawing out his limbs above his head, lips turning up and a laugh falling out. 

"I feel better. thank you." the younger's arms find their way in front of him, opened wide enough that the older boy knows it's meant for him and he takes the invitation. felix's hands wrap around him and changbin's own hands placed on his neck, pressing the boy's face into his chest. 

"anything for you, loser."

**Author's Note:**

> um. thank you for enduring this mess. as you can tell for like the hundredth time, i cannot properly end shit. thank you if you made it this far.


End file.
